I'm Already There
by Hermione143Harry
Summary: Harry has left home to go fight Voldemort for the last time...yet, has he truly left those he loves? Bittersweet songfic.


Already There (If you can, download this song and listen to it during this songfic—it really sets the mood. Already There-Lonestar)

Harry yawned. As he pulled open the door to a Motel 6, the irony of the situation occurred to him. He was going to fight Voldemort, and he was staying in a tiny, cold motel room. He figured that Voldemort wouldn't suspect him to stay there. He had been traveling all day and wanted to recuperate before the final battle.

He reached into his pocket to pay for a room, and felt a phone card. Hermione had given it to him before he left, last month, so that even if he ran out of money, he would be able to call her to update her on what was going on with Voldemort. He took the key from the desk attendant and headed to his room. 

Harry collapsed on the bed. He hadn't called Hermione since right after he'd left. Part of him didn't want to call her, knowing it would bring back painful memories. The other half of him knew what the right thing to do was, and that was to call her. She was probably worried out of her mind, the poor thing. Harry reached for the phone. He wanted to hear her voice, and to talk to the kids before tomorrow. Merlin only knew what would become of him tomorrow...

**__**

He called her on the road

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say, "I love you" one more time

When he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

**__**

Little voice came on the phone

Said "Daddy, when you coming home?" 

He said the first thing that came to his mind...

"Hello, Potter residence." A child's voice came over the telephone. He could hear Hermione in the background, "Good job, James!" 

Harry smiled sadly. 

"Hello, James."

"MOM! It's Daddy! Daddy's on the phone!" The four-year-old yelled excitedly. "I miss you, Daddy. When are you coming home? Did you beat the bad guys yet?"

Harry felt his eyes begin to fill tears at the innocent voice of his son. He wiped a tear away. "No, James. I didn't beat him yet. But I will! Don't you worry, Daddy will be home soon. Can I talk to Mommy?"

"Yes, let me get her."

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Harry suddenly thought of something. What if he died fighting Voldemort? His children, and Hermione, would have to live without him...his children would grow up without a father, just as he had. Before James passed the phone on, he sang...

****

"I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know 

I'm in your prayer

Oh, I'm already there,"

"James, can you please play with Lily for a minute? I need to talk to Daddy in the other room." Harry could hear Hermione talking to their son in the background. Then she was heading down the hall.

"Hello? Harry?" a tearful voice came over the phone.

"Hermione." Harry was crying now. "I miss you. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry, more than you could ever know. We miss you. Lily doesn't really understand what is going on--"

Harry laughed through his free falling tears. "She's only two years old, love. Of course she wouldn't understand."

Harry could hear the smile in Hermione's voice, although she was crying freely now, too.

"She asks for you though. We all miss you. Harry, how much longer? When will you be home?"

Harry sighed. "I wish I knew, Mione, I wish I knew. I believe the final battle will be tomorrow. I just wanted to call you and the kids to say--"

"Don't say it, Harry! Don't you dare say it! You know you can beat him, you've beaten him before, don't give up now. Please, don't. You have to come back to me, the kids--"

She broke off, sobbing.

**__**

She got back on the phone

Said, "I really miss you darling 

Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light 

And close your eyes..."

"Harry, I'm lost without you. If Ginny wasn't here with us, I don't know what I would do. I only keep myself together for the kids. I need you here with me, Harry. I feel like a part of me has been ripped from my soul. That sounds cliche, but it's true. Harry, I need you—I hate this, damn Voldemort..." Hermione's voice was wracked with sobs.

Harry remembered a muggle song he had heard once. He thought quickly of the words, then whispered them to Hermione. "Mione, I heard this muggle song—I want you to go buy the CD, and listen to it. Play it with the kids, and think of me, please."

Hermione started to protest, "Harry, you aren't going to d--". But he had already begun singing.

****

"I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there till the end

Can you feel

The love that we share?

Oh, I'm already there

We may be 

A thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are"

Hermione took a deep breath. She tried to calm her sobs, because she didn't want to worry the kids. "Harry, would you like to say hello to Lily?"

Harry smiled at the thought of talking to his daughter. "Yes, could I?"

Hermione opened her bedroom door. "Lily, love, come here." Harry heard the sound of a toddler plodding down the hall. "Daddy wants to say hi, he's on the telephone." Hermione held the phone to Lily's ear. 

"Hi, Lily! It's Daddy. How are you?"

"Daddy."

Harry smiled. "Yes, it's Daddy. I miss you, Lils."

"Daddy."

Harry chuckled, despite the tears running down his face.

"I wov woo, Daddy."

He could hear Hermione crying. "I love you too, Lily. I'll see you soon!" He was trying to sound cheerful for the sake of his daughter.

Hermione sent Lily back to play with her brother and returned to the phone. "Harry, I don't want to hang up with you, but I want to you get a good rest so you can defeat Voldemort." He noted the sound of sad confidence in her voice.

"All right, Mione. I love you, don't ever forget that."

"Harry, stop talking like that! Please!"

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too." Both Harry and Hermione were crying as they hung up the phone. 

Harry collapsed onto his bed. Hermione collapsed into the open arms of Ginny, crying uncontrollably.

**__**

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

And ill be there till the end

Can you feel 

The love that we share

Oh I'm already there

Oh, I'm already there...


End file.
